kokirofandomcom-20200216-history
Archive Listing
| Frontispiece of Debatable Relevance NIA Pre-Prologue | #1: A real time machine | #2: The wrong hands | #3: The Jackers | #4: You're not supposed to eat it | #5: A lot of dynamite | #6: Sprinklers | #7: There's nothing here | #8: Kokiro? | #9: Landing | #10: We're in a tree | #11: Get me a dinosaur! | #12: Lifelong dream | #13: (transformation sequence) | #14: Swimsuits EARTH Prologue | #15: Incoming rainbow | #16: That was impressive | #17: Jitai | #18: Motorcycles in bikinis | #19: Flashing somebody | #20: Proper clearance | #21: Outer-space alien | #22: Blacksleeve Kiro | #23: Get the keycard | #24: Jack? | #25: May I use your bathroom? | #26: Move your hand | #27: Cat burglars | #28: From now on I'm listening to you | #29: That's nice | #30: Tarin? | #31: Cody from work | #32: I only look like Karen | #33: Ishrian | #34: At least we have the card? | #35: Conference with aliens [ http://kokiro.comicgenesis.com/d/20060206.html | INTERLUDE: Kokiro: A Spotter's Guide] | #36: No keycard | #37: Plumbing as a superhighway | #38: Kokiro isn't looking in the toilet | #39: Brrrring! | #40: Why was the Kiro-lamp blushing? | #41: Too pooped to poof | #42: Three in the morning | #43: I'll mess with him as much as I want | #44: Blatantly obvious | #45: Why is the universe filled with morons? | #46: I want my Kitten | #47: Sunny is going to be killed soon | #48: So I plugged her into the wall | #49: That sounded like a command [ http://kokiro.comicgenesis.com/d/20060224.html | INTERLUDE: Paint and Bubbles] UI Kokiro Meets Kit | #50: What's the big idea? | #51: Kit, as in "Kitten" | #52: I left him right here | #53: Dimensional rift | #54: I left them to die | #55: If you're lost, you're my job | #56: Shoulder angel | #57: Full moon, full moon | #58: I don't feel well | #59: Don'tevertouchmegoaway! | #60: I had a nightmare | #61: You still need to wear clothes | #62: Groovy bunny shirt | #63: Be a Decent Human Being | #64: One bite, and WHAM | #65: Let's just ask somebody | #66: Welcome to Kit's Subconscious | #67: The most awesome imaginary friend in the freakin' world | #68: Boobie catchers | #69: Touch 'em | #70: Turn that off, kid | #71: I learned some stuff | #72: But you've gotta get up! [ http://kokiro.comicgenesis.com/d/20060628.html | INTERLUDE: Zare and Posai] | #73: Do you know where my sister is? | #74: You might get hurt | #75: She was just playing | #76: Angel One Very Crowded Ranger Station | #77: I'll go to school early | #78: Scream along with Lia | #79: What a cute… cute thing! | #80: You talk? | #81: Didn't she say "stay"? | #82: A warning shot | #83: Screamed like a little girl | #84: Just who are you to say something like that? | #85: A bullet to the shoulder | #86: I can fix this! | #87: Everybody not interested in getting shot | #88: I think I like this weirdo | #89: You hurt his feelings, you jerk! | #90: …but then he woke down again | #91: Tell my mother to avenge me | #92: It's my job to apprehend dangerous species | #93: Going to the bathroom | #94: Can you see me? | #95: That guy at the window | #96: I think I killed him | #97: Jitain gem | #98: Nobody moves 'til I get back! | INTERLUDE: Kujians, tailiminsand girls, oh my | #99: Look at *those* people! | #100: I should just leave 'em all to die | #101: Whatcha got there, boy? Hitting The Road | #102: Can we come? | #103: Forgotten something… something important | #104: Ask our dear friend Tulan | #105: Their kind do tend to pop about a bit | #106: Hand lotion for grownups | #107: Insectavoires | #108: Somehow I doubt they're under the bed | #109: Why else would a prince rescue a beautiful maiden? | #110: I will see you roasted on a spit! | #111: Stand with me against the Kokirins | #112: You're the mayor's daughter? | INTERLUDE: Kit and Kiro | #113: Waterfall | #114: The waterfall is loud | #115: Not scary or dangerous | #116: You don't have doctors? | #117: Oy, is this you? | #118: Nothing's real here | #119: I would never ever try to kill you on purpose! | #120: You don't look happy | #121: News bulletin | #122: A jitaion the loose | #123: $10,000 reward | #124: Who's the pretty girl? | #125: We've worn out our welcome | #126: People who *let* them | #127: Singer's Warren | #128: Let's sing travelling songs! | INTERLUDE: "Aside" | #129: Dream blade | #130: It was only a bad dream | #131: Go back to bed, Zachary | #132: Tell my wife | #133: Life sucks; get drunk | #134: If everybody had a tail | #135: Camping on the ground | #136: I wanna have dog breath | #137: Shut the hell up | #138: Don't "hmmm", Zare | #139: Hostile environment | #140: Can I sleep on the couch? | #141: I do not think that's true | #142: Kiro, I'm sorry | #143: Having fun, are we? | #144: Finding the stream | #145: Little baby crush | #146: Sleeping Zare | #147: A break from each other | #148: Take only as directed | #149: Blood on his shirt | #150: Man panties | #151: I thulyapprethiate derconthern | #152: Would you mind doing me a favour? | #153: To the control room | #154: He got sicker | #155: Anti-death button | #156: He's okay | #157: False alarm | #158: How long was I out? | #159: You called me "Kit" | #160: Not that I think of you as a baby! | #161: Just to watch you type | #162: Less "I can't", more "Yes Sir" | #163: Tulanhas almost found him, honey | #164: Bring her to me | #165: Jitaiblood | #166: Sock puppets Rainstorm | #167: Good thing I brought a rain hat | #168: I drove a car once but I backed it into a pole | #169: You will meet a bad end | #170: Funny voices | #171: Fiff vee see him, vee keel him | #172: We've gottastop! | #173: Nizarahis a freak | #174: Somebody has to run ahead | #175: Scary Lady, where you at? | #176: Kitnapped | #177: Don't stop until you get there | #178: Lightning flash | #179: Where'see goin'? | #180: Read the blasted signs | #181: My daddy's ass | #182: I figure it's jealous | #183: Go ahead and check the other door | #184: Low battery, stupid | #185: Bad ass | #186: Wait, fuzzy guy! | #187: Hellooo, Tulan! | #188: Can't we fight after we save Zack? | #189: Faster faster faster | #190: I have a bad feeling | #191: Nizzy-Niz! | #192: Tak'n'me found Kit for reals! | #193: Don't just go running off | #194: Waiting for my mother | #195: A doll that isn't human | #196: Believing in lies Whatch'All Doing At Zare's House? | #197: Save me from disaster | #198: I thought you were dead | #199: Just try to stay | #200: Something's knockin' | #201: On the other side | #202: You don't wanna go in there | #203: (she really didn't) | #204: They're my brother's plants! | #205: Whatch'all doing at Zare's house? | #206: Lay off my sister | #207: Have a care with the fuzzy one | #208: Eek! Muh baby! | #209: Please don't eat the prime minister | #210: Don't bite! | #211: Thank you for not killing me | #212: Shotty lights | #213: What I wouldn't give for a saddle | #214: No time for cleanup | #215: Home? | #216: Excuse me… miss…? | #217: You're not… | #218: Can't they ever go the same damn way? | #219: The warren | #220: He's not technically dead | #221: Zombie Lady! | #222: You again | #223: He's already dead | #224: So stupid it hurts | #225: I *am* doing something | #226: I guess you could come see him now | #227: I'm not grey any more | #228: When is the last time you saw him okay? | #229: Where's Zouji? | INTERLUDE: About the children | #230: What Takaru saw | #231: Oy, Fluffy! | #232: What happened here? | #233: Heeeey, Buh-dee! | #234: Knock it off already | #235: The hell is your problem? | #236: Raspberry soap | #237: You looked like you needed it | #238: He's got a freakin' picture of her! | #239: The meaning of this | #240: Amateur photographer | #241: Just leave me alone | #242: Ignorant monkey-woman | #243: Children, please | #244: Five more minutes | #245: OmigodLia! | #246: 'Scuse me interrupting your flailing | #247: Are you sure she looked exactly like the photo? | #248: Kir… oh. | #249: I found Zouji. | #250: Mon Dieu! | #251: What kind of stupid question is that? | #252: Annie, stop! | #253: Just get out | #254: Bigger on the inside | INTERLUDE: Takaru and Zouji Feel(ing) Better | #255: Little graves with rocks on | #256: Let's talk about Kokiro | #257: I'll have you know I was *this* close | #258: You've got a little… uh, on your face | #259: Dreadfully boring for all of you | #260: You, sir, have a grumpy face | #261: I neither require nor desire your assistance | #262: Let's calm down and talk a bit | #263: I am also *resting* | #264: I'm askin' nicely, fer now | #265: Once upon a time | #266: A jitain kingdom called Tangeltel | #267: They say this being can heal anybody of anything | #268: It feels like so long ago | #269: He was so tall, then | #270: He fixed it just like that | #271: Now *you* start answering questions | #272: Ka-bash | #273: Psychoanalyse me later! | #274: Who's in there? | #275: Are we in danger? Are we gonna die? | #276: Get out of the way! | #277: Before the tub falls in | INTERLUDE: The Guest Strip That Didn't Make Sense | #278: Jiminy crickets, Sudare! Klear’s Invasion | #279: That was a shit shot, Marcus | #280: You think she just wandered off naked? | #281: Expensive titanium space age, my ass | #282: Blankie | INTERLUDE: Did I break your concentration? | #283: I go to sleep for three hours… | #284: You're not s'posed to be here! | #285: Spooky Posai | #286: Posai, you're talking! | #287: It got bit off by a SHARK! | INTERLUDE: In which Star makes Mouse blush | #288: If there were any, I would certainly want to know >#289: Enough! I don't have time for this | #290: Ka-chak | #291: I'm sure you both suck at leading people equally | #292: Can't fault a girl for giving it one last try | #293: Go through the Spooky Door? | #294: Afraid of mice? | #295: Radiation | #296: Posai's Haven | INTERLUDE: Sandy and Sunny | #297: Floating computer monitor / Not Sunny | #298: That dress! | #299: The second you harm my brother, I will kill you A Memory of Vee Farren | #300: I'll tell you why Nizarah isn't immortal any more | #301: Death was determined to take her | #302: "No more, Nizarah" | #302: Hi, Doc! | #303: Your girlfriend's still out there | #304: Guess that's the end of it | #305: You must keep your distance | #306: This is very bad | #307: We just came by to pack up Brother's things | #308: Can't you heal people, too? | #309: There's nothing green here | #310: I don't expect you to remember me… | #311: She needs me? | #312: We'll have to make our escape quickly | #313: Luckily it didn't come to that #314: The problem this time was somewhat complicated